Warriors OC Lemonade Stand!
by casualcatlemontrash
Summary: Have some Warrior Cat OCs that you'd wish would fuck? Review or PM me on my tumblr or Fanfiction, and I'll write a steamy story for them! Rated M for sex scenes, rape/non-con, vulgar language, and maybe the possible uncomfortable relationship.
1. Submission Form

Hi! I'm writing OC Lemons, and would like you guys to throw at me your OCs!

First, review or PM this chapter with two character forms. (or if you'd like more cats, but I can only do up to a foursome. I can do orgies, but if you ask me to write one, just tell me the main OCs mating and I'll make up the rest) If it is a homosexual mating, I'll only do oral or anal for male-on-male, and I'll do one female taking the role as a male (usually, they'll masturbate to each other or one will shove a stick in their core and use it as a penis) and it will always be cat-on-cat - I've got someone ask me for a MidnightXBrambleclaw on one unnamed site, and it was really awkward telling them no. Also, all characters have to be OCs - you can't have your OC fulfill their lust with Bramblestar, or rape Spottedleaf, as much as you want them to. However, you can mention or have side, non-mating cats (like mention how a cat has finished their mentoring with Bumblestripe)

Name:

Gender:  
Appearance:  
Clan: (If a fan-clan, please write what it's like)

Rank: (if a warrior, please write how old-ish they are, like senior warrior, fresh out of apprenticehood, etc.)

Please copy it for every cat. Then fill out this form once -

Type: (Love, lust, rapes, and bribes. Love is mates taking their love to the next level, lust is two cats trying to sastify their heat and wild mating instincts, rape is forced or non-consensual sex and bribes are a cat blackmailing or offering something to their partner for sex.)

Plot: (How did it lead up to this moment? Also, what happens in their smexy adventures?)

I also have a Tumblr Blog, and post my lemons there too: blog/casualcatlemontrash where you can put canon cat requests. See you -

\- casualcatlemontrash (author)


	2. Breezewhisker x Gorsewing (Lovelust)

**If you're going to request some lemons from me, here's what my writing looks like! Please look at Chapter One for the submission form!**

* * *

"Come catch me!" Gorsewing rushed into the hunting grounds with the trademark WindClan speed, calling out to her mate. Breezewhisker friskily gave chase to the gray and white tabby, tracking the heat scent of her core. Gorsewing frolicked over the hill slopes like a rabbit, and as the black-and-white pelted patriotic WindClanner Breezewhisker was, he dashed over the hills where Gorsewing lay on a jutting rock, displaying her nipples but seductively curling her tail over her hole.

"Well, sexy?" Her words vibrated so well in his ears, the dirty, dirty voice ringing out. "Do you want the prize…?" The gray tiger shook her body, and her nipples bounced, eliciting a deep moan from her partner. What a turn-on.

Breezewhisker decided to return the favour of dirty talk. "First you'll suck, then I'll fuck you so hard you won't be getting up till sunhigh!" Unsheathing his masculinity, he pounced onto the she-cat and propped his feet just above her belly. His member was a masterpiece – it was throbbing and red, and oh StarClan, it was big. She extended her tail, softly stroking the spiked length, and saying comment after comment on the penis.

"This cock is so long, it'll stretch across the four Clans."

"It's so lovely you're preserving the award of your dick to me…"

"Uhhhhh, I want it in me forever…"

Then taking the initiative, Gorsewing clamped her mouth onto the penis and sucked like her future kits with the black-and-white splotched tom would be sucking on her hard, divine nipples. Breezewhisker adored the feel of the gray cat's teeth on his shaft, and released his load of semen down her throat with a huge moan, overflowing her mouth so hard that you could see white liquid on her lips.

"I'm so wet I put RiverClan to shame… ooooooh, fuck me."

Breezewhisker smiled his toothy grin and motioned for her to get into the mating position, which, for the first time in this scene, she submitted to her partner. Giving a fresh view of her vulva, the tom clambered onto the she-cat and he dropped his next, oh-so-dirty-and-sexy line –

"I've already cummed on one pair of lips, and this one is next." He shuffled into Gorsewing's pelt and rammed his erect cock deep into her pussy.

"This is all I want. Deeper! Faster!" She ordered her partner like her pet, and that was why Breezewhisker was attracted to her - he wanted a mate that wouldn't beat around the bush. He pulled in and out, raking her with his spines, giving so much euphoria for Gorsewing. Bucking her hips, she urged this sexy tom to continue his rhythmic thrusting.

Their bodies vibrating and they wailed each other's names as euphoria consumed them. Maybe this was love, maybe it was severe lust, but until he'd pull out, this steamy encounter was all on her mind.

"Breezewhiskeeer!"

"Keep screaming, you slut! Call me daddy Breezewhisker!" Pleasure was coursing through both Gorsewing and Breezewhisker like electricity and his moans were low rumbles that amplified the experience for her.

"Breezewhisker…! Daddy Breezewhisker! Please…! I want to have your kits!" Gorsewing was wheezing each word, making it a struggle to finish the sentence as her partner was thrusting in and out. "It feels so… goood…!"

Her walls were unimaginably tight, constricting his penis as he penetrated and scraped. "Fuck, Gorsewing, I'm gonna cum…!" A sticky river of hot cum shot into the WindClan she-cat, causing her to climax. With a jerk, the black and white tom pulled out the ejaculating member, which then showered the semen all over the rock they were mating on. Gorsewing's own cum trickled into his. Gorsewing dipped in her tail, covering the night-gray tip in cum and brought it to her mouth.

"Damn, we're delicious." Gotsewing lapped up the combo of seed like she was a drought victim, and Breezewhisker set himself on the cum-covered rock, rolling himself in it until his black pelt turned white, semen running down his paws.

"You do it too," he ordered Gorsewing. "Then we wash it off and have a feast." Any person would've thought from afar two white cats were grooming themselves, but they just had the best night they've ever had.

"Fucking delicious," Gorsewing repeated. "You know, I need more of that dick, how about we do it again?"

* * *

Gorsewing tucked her feet under her body. Her thoughts were drowning out whatever Aspenheart was mewing to one of the warriors, as there was only one afterthought. The incident was still fresh in Gorsewing's mind; Breezewhisker only took a bit of foreplay and dirty talk to prepare for round two, and when they climaxed, Gorsewing suggested they leave the white coat over the rock as a reminder of their passionate night. She was zoning out in her fantasies of that messy, hot and steamy evening, and it was a full minute until the dark gray and white deputy broke into her thoughts.

"Gorsewing…?" The she-cat lifted her head to see the deputy.

"Yes, Aspenheart?" She tried to feign interest, but she was unsure if she still looked like she was daydreaming.

"You're going on the morning patrol, come out."

Sandfoot led the group renewing the markers, with his fairly fresh apprentice, Rabbitpaw, trailing behind. Gorsewing was padding through, keeping her eyes on her mate, who was accompanying her on this patrol. _Only a bit until we get to the next marker, then we can go back..._

"Sandfoot?" The brown she-cat halted her mentor for a moment.

"Yes, Rabbitpaw?"

"What's that scent?"Sandfoot's eyes wandered to the rock where Breezewhisker and Gorsewing had that night. And she thought the smell of that cum was in her flight of fancy…

"…?! Does anyone know about this?" Sandfoot unsheathed his claws and sunk them into the floor. Gorsewing shot a glance at her mate and gave out a soft giggle. Maybe there is someone who knows, Sandfoot?

~~ END ~~


End file.
